l'akatsuki et le kitsune
by Tsunade senpuu
Summary: L'akatsuki a un point faible Itachi l'a découvert et a un plan, il va obtenir l'aide plus ou moins consentante de Naruto pour le réaliser. Gros craquage en perspective. C'est du yaoï alors il y a des garçons qui se font des bisous et d'autres choses donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre allez voir ailleurs.
**Disclaimer :** Naruto ne m'appartient pas je me contente d'emprunter ses personnages à Masashi Kishimoto pour leur faire réaliser tout les choses bizarre qui habite mon esprit tordu

Jumelage: NARUTO x ITACHI

Spoils : Non l'action se déroule au début de shippuden quand Naruto à 15 ans.

Note : Comme je l'ai dit j'ai un esprit tordu comme l'akatsuki et comme j'adore les chibis je me suis demandé si eux aussi et comment ça se passerait si ils en avait un.

 **L'AKATSUKI ET LE CHIBI**

Itachi Uchiwa voulait se frapper la tête contre les murs, cela faisait des années qu'il avait infiltré l'Akatsuki dans le but de trouver leur point faible, et c'était chose faite. Alors pourquoi un te désespoir chez l'aîné Uchiwa ? Tout simplement parce que la faiblesse de ce groupe de malfaiteurs était ridicule et que lui Itachi qui en avait fait partie, serait déshonorer quand cela se saura.

Faisons un petit résumé de l'Akatsuki pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette organisation, c'est un rassemblement de nukenins de rang S, des purs des durs des vrais gros méchants qui font peur aux petits enfants. C'est surtout la pire bande de barges que vous pouvez imaginer, il n'y en a pas un là-dedans qui ne mérite pas de finir à l'asile psychiatrique.

\- Deidara est un maniaque des explosifs, il passe son temps à faire des petits modelages en argile qu'il colle sur des bâtiments ou des gens pour les faire sauter. Plus ça fait un gros boum plus il est content.

\- Sasori, lui est fétichiste et nécrophile, il adore se servir du cadavre de ses adversaires pour créer des marionnettes.

\- Hidan est un sadomasochiste à tendance mystique, il aime souffrir et faire souffrir au nom de son dieu, ça l'amène littéralement au septième ciel. Mettez lui une fessé et il gémira votre nom!

\- Kakuzu montre tous les signes du sociopathe radin, il ne reconnaît aucunes règles si ce n'est celle de l'argent. Il n'a aucun code morale et n'hésite pas à tuer, trahir ou mutiler si ça peut lui rapporter des ryos.

\- Zetsu est le cas le plus impressionnant, un trouble dissociatifs de la personnalité sévère et plus que visible et on y ajoute un certain goût pour la chair humaine, cru de préférence. Donnez un bout de viande à ce cannibale et vous ferez leurs bonheurs. Par contre ne dormez jamais avec lui sous peine de vous réveiller avec un membre en moins!

\- Tobi c'est un Peter Pan, il a tellement refusé de grandir qu'il en a régresser mentalement. Devenant un grand enfant qu'il faut baby-sitter en permanence sauf si vous voulez qu'une catastrophe arrive.

\- Konan est une monomaniaque, sa vie ne tourne qu'autour des origamis, que Jiraya soit maudit pour lui avoir donné du papier.

\- Pain souffre d'un énorme complexe de supériorité au point de se prendre pour Dieu. En clair c'est un megalomane.

\- Kisame est le type même du psychopathe, rien ne lui fait plus plaisir que de baigner dans le sang de ceux qu'il a déchiqueté avec sa chère same-hada. Il porte d'ailleurs une affection suspecte à cette épée.

\- Orochimaru bien qu'il ait quitté l'organisation reste un des membres les plus atteint, il refuse de vieillir et n'hésite pas pour cela à prendre possession de jeunes adolescents qu'il marque à coup de langue d'un sceau maudit dans le cou qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un suçon. Il fut d'ailleurs suspecté de pédophilie mais on ne retrouva jamais les enfants.

Itachi se dit quand même que la situation avait du bon, avec les informations qu'il avait collectées il pouvait rentrer à Konoha. Il était donc sur le chemin de son village natal pour y rencontrer un certain blond qui était la cible du groupe qu' il avait infiltré pour lui faire part de son plan. Le trouvant au stand de ramens ichiraku, il l'enleva en toute discrétion, c'est à dire qu'il choppa Naruto et son bol de ramens, surtout ne pas oublier le bol de ramens, sinon le Jinchuuriki du renard à neufs queux se mettait à beugler. Et vu le volume sonore qu'il pouvait atteindre ça alerterais les ninjas de tout le continent. Une fois à l'intérieur de l'appartement verrouillé du blond, il le balança sur le canapé, où ce dernier fini tranquillement de manger ses nouilles pas plus perturbé que ça d'avoir été kidnappé par un dangereux nukenin, il eut même le culot de lui demander si il ne pouvait pas aller lui chercher un autre bol. La seule réponse de l'Uchiwa fut un sourcil tressautant une veine de la tempe très gonflé, reconnaissant les signes avant - coureurs d'une grosse colère pour les avoir déjà vu chez Iruka, le blond décida de faire marche arrière. Il était peut être con, mais il avait un minimum d'instinct de survie et se faire hurler dessus au point d'en être décoiffé ne faisait pas partie de ses plans dans l'immédiat.

Itachi après avoir soufflé un bon coup pour retrouver la cool attitude propre à son clan expliqua son plan, et obtient un "NANI!" Qui lui explosa le tympan gauche. Le possesseur de Sharingan se sentait lentement mais sûrement arriver aux bouts des bornes des limites de sa patience(Maurice aboule les chocosuisses!), mais il devait tenir encore un peu pour pouvoir réaliser sa mission, et comme tout Uchiwa qui se respecte il se devait de réussir celle que le troisième hokage lui avais confié, même si celle-ci se résumais à infiltrer et si possible détruire un repère de barges après avoir tué tout son clan. C'est donc d'une voix calme qu'il demanda:

"- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans mon plan Naruto-kun?

\- La dernière partie, que tu aies massacrer ta famille sur ordre ok, que tu aies infiltré l'Akatsuki pour me protéger ça va encore. Que tu aies découvert leur point faible je veux bien. Mais pourquoi par les neufs queux de Kyuubi, est ce que tu veux déguiser Gaara en chibi panda?

Le tressautement du sourcil fit son retour Itachi trouvais qu'il le faisait un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps, il faudrait qu'il aille voir son cardiologue qu'il lui donne un hypo-tenseur après tout autant de stress ce n'était pas bon pour son cœur, et mourir d'une crise cardiaque n'était pas classe du tout ! Et les Uchiwa mourraient de manière classe.

" - C'est parce que les chibi, les nekos, les petits personnes mignonnes avec des attributs d'animaux sont les points faibles de l'Akatsuki. Tu comprends espèce de blond peroxydé OU TU N'AS QUE DES RAMENS ENTRE LES DEUX OREILLES! CE N'EST POURTANT PAS BIEN COMPLIQUÉ ! "

Merde Itachi avais craqué mais il comprenait pourquoi son petit frère avais préféré partir avec un serpent pervers qui en voulait à son corps juvénile. C'etait impossible même pour un Uchiwa pourtant les maîtres du sang froid de rester zen près du blond.

"- Mais ça j'ai bien compris Itachi, moi ce que je demande c'est si tu as des tendances suicidaires? Tu sais je comprendrais si c'etait le cas après tout tu n'as pas eu une vie facile ta famille qui voulait que tu sois le meilleur, un village qui a fait pression sur toi pour que tu réalises des missions très dures et le temps que tu as passé avec ses fous ça aurait laissé des traces sur n'importe qui, mais tu sais on peut t'aider et mourir n'est pas une solution.

\- Mais je ne suis pas suicidaire.

\- Bien sûr que si mais il faut que tu l'acceptes pour qu'on puisse t'aider.

\- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça d'abord?

\- Tu veux déguiser Gaara en panda.

\- En quoi est-ce suicidaire ?"

Naruto se dit que pour un génie Itachi était quand même très lent, après tout c'était de famille, et c'était lui qu'on traitait de baka. Mais bon ça lui prendrait peut être du temps mais le blond y arriverait, il n'est pas dit qu'il échouerait à aider une personne dans le besoin, même si c'était un Uchiwa borné avec de gros problèmes psychologiques. Après tout il avait de l'expérience avec Sasuke, bon les résultats n'était pas brillant pour l'instant mais il ne désespérait pas que ça s'améliore bientôt. C'est donc calmement qu'il expliqua rationnellement la situation.

"- Que tu veuilles déguiser un des Jinchuuriki en chibi pour amadouer l'Akatsuki est une bonne idée. Le problème vient de Gaara, vois-tu même si il s'est calmé sur ses tendances psychopathes " j'écrase tout ceux que je n'aime pas dans un tombeau du désert jusqu'à ce que du sang gicle partout" et dieu sait qu'il n'aimait pas grand monde. Je doute qu'on puisse le faire un jour devenir un mignon petit chibi tanuki, pas que ça ne lui irais pas, mais ça ne colle pas au personnage surtout que maintenant qu'il est kazekage il doit garder une certaine réputation. C'est une personne froide qui ne monte que peu d'émotions, en plus de ce que tu m'as dit ils voudront sans doute le câliner, et Gaara et les câlins ça fait deux vu que son sable considérera ça comme une agression et du coup on en revient au sang qui gicle partout. Après ça peut être une solution pour se débarrasser d'eux définitivement mais c'est un peu risqué quand même. Pourquoi ne pas prendre un autre Jinchuuriki ?

\- hn, je n'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle et effectivement Gaara n'est pas fait pour ce rôle. Mais on n'a pas le choix, Pain veut que ce soit le Ichibi ou le Kyuubi qui soit capturé en premier une histoire d'équilibre lors de l'extraction, je n'ai pas tout compris mais ça risquait de faire boum et Deidara voulait qu'on essaye. Donc on ne peut pas pendre n'importe quel Jinchuuriki ..."

L'Uchiwa se perdit dans ces pensées, ses yeux fixèrent un point dans le vide tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Naruto sentit un frisson lui courir le long de la colonne vertébrale et une petite voix lui disait de courir très vite et surtout très loin d'ici. Soudain cela fit tilt dans l'esprit d'Itachi, pourquoi se fatiguer avec le froid kazekage, quand il avait un mignon petit blond à portée de main, un kitsune c'est beaucoup plus mignon qu'un tanuki, oui il voyait la scène d'ici. L'aka allait l'adorer. Un sourire qui faisait froid dans le dos se dessina sur lèvres du brun et sa voix sorti cajoleuse.

"- Naruto-kun j'ai une meilleure idée, c'est le plan parfait et tu vas m'aider à le réaliser."

Le pauvre réceptacle du neuf queux ne put que gémir en se maudissant mentalement de ne pas avoir écouté la petite voix qui lui disait de fuir tant qu'il en était encore temps, il le sentait mal mais alors vraiment très mal le plan d'Itachi et bien sûr c'était pour sa pomme. De toute façon il n'avait jamais eu de chance, sauf au jeu, et on disait que les kitsunes portaient chance pourtant lui il avait le modèle xxl dans le bide, c'était juste des racontars de grand-mères séniles quand on voyait ce que ça lui rapportait.

Ni une ni deux, Itachi exécuta un jutsu inaltérable qui permettait de faire ressortir les attributs animaux d'un bijuu sur son hôte, le pauvre Naruto se retrouva donc avec une queue et des oreilles de renard et avant même qu'il puisse exprimer son mécontentement, il fut fourré dans un sac par l'Uchiwa qui reparti joyeusement au QG de l'Akatsuki. Arrivée là-bas, Itachi rejoint la salle de repos où pour une fois tout les membres de l'organisation était réunis, chacun vaquais à ses occupations: Kisame nettoyait encore son épée,Zetsu tenait un débat avec lui même, Konan faisait des origamis, Deidara se disputait sur l'art avec Sasori tout en jouant au play-doh tandis que Sasori lui remontait une énième marionnette, Kakuzu comptait son argent pendant qu'Hidan priait, Tobi demandait à tout le monde si il était un bon garçon, et Pain monologuait sur sa grandeur divine.

Bref une journée normale à l'akatsuki, Itachi se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ses collègues, qui le regardèrent un bref instant avant de retourner à leur activités respectives. Kisame lui demanda quand même où il avait disparu, parce que quand même il était son binôme et la moindre des choses c'est de prévenir avant de disparaître, qui sait, il aurait put réussir a obtenir un double rendez vous et il aurait été obligé d'annuler. Le porteur de sharigan le fixa d'un regard vide avant de s'adresser à tous.

"- J'ai ramené quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser."

Et sans plus de cérémonie ou de délicatesse(c'est d'Itachi dont on parle), il ouvrit le sac et le retourna, faisant tomber au sol un Naruto plus que mécontent et qui ne tarda pas à le faire savoir au responsable de ses malheurs. Le blond commença a débiter toutes se récriminations, être enfermé trois jours dans un sac et dans une position inconfortable, manquer de mourir étouffer dans ce même sac où il n'y avait même pas un ramen ( le comble pour naruto ). Le kitsune aurais pu continuer longtemps comme ça mais il se sentit observer et donc se retourna pour tomber sur l'akatsuki au grand complet qui le regardait fixement, il sentit la peur l'envahir et les larmes lui monter aux yeux à l'idée que se soit Itachi qui l' ai mené à sa mort, il lui faisait confiance. C'est donc un naruto à la moue toute tristounette comprennez la lèvre tremblante, de grand yeux bleus brillant de larmes , des oreilles de renards pendant tristement et sa mignonne petite queue enroulé autour de lui pour se réconforter, qui fit fasse à un Itachi Uchiwa qui se mit à jurer mentalement

 _HOLLY SHIT!_ ( Itachi jure en anglais car après tout c'est un génie et un Uchiwa et dire des gros mots dans une langue étrangère c'est beaucoup plus classe) _Je crois que ces abrutis m'ont contaminé ! Ça y est je suis devenu aussi barge que le reste de l'akatsuki, je trouve Naruto-kun mignon ! Mais comment résister à ces oreilles et cette queue toute choupinette_ _et ses grands yeux mouillés qui supplie pour que ..._

A ce moment les pensées de l'Uchiwa s'arrêtèrent net, car il sentit du sang sur son visage, zut il ne rappelait pas avoir enclencher son mangokyou sharigan, il monta sa main pour essuyer le sang car c'est très désagréable comme sensation et elle revint sèche. Pourtant il saignait il le sentait sur ses lèvres, mais bon Itachi étant Itachi, un glaçon qui ne connaissais pas les pulsations sexuelles propre à tous mâle adulte, il ne savait pas qu'il faisait une hémorragie nasale à cause d'une bombe blonde version chibi kitsune.

Le temps s'arrêta, les akatsukiens fixaient incrédules la scène,un mignon petit renard agenouillé devant un Itachi saignant du nez. L'Uchiwa leur avait ramené leur rêve ultime: un chibi tout mignon .Les secondes puis les minutes passèrent, le silence devint lourd avant que Deidara qui avait le caractère le plus explosif de la bande craque et attaque en hurlant le nom de son attaque " CÂLIN AU CHIBI NO JUTSU" il se jeta sur le petit blond qui couina de terreur sous l'attaque soudaine et étouffante. Ce fut le signal pour que le reste des barges, pardon des dangereux nukenins sans peur et sentiments, se mettent en mouvement pour entourer et gagatiser, pardon admirer leur futur victime. L'Uchiwa lui se demandait vaguement pourquoi son esprit ressemblait maintenant au icha icha pardise de Jiraya, pas qu'il ai déjà lu ce livre, enfin si mais c'est à cause de Kakashi qui passe son temps à lire ce torchon et Itachi pensait que c'était un livre regorgeant d'attaques secrètes et surpuissantes, donc il lui avait volé le livre pour mettre la main sur ses techniques. Mais surtout le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était Naruto qui était la guess-star de son imagination qui devenait de plus en perverse avec les minutes qui passaient.

Kyuubi se réveilla à ce moment-là, de sa micro sieste de trois semaines, il bailla s'étira étalant ses neufs queues en éventail et se gratta derrière l'oreille, avant de se dire que se serait bien de jeter un œil dans l'esprit de son jinchuuriki pour savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant qu'il dormait. Les deux premières semaines furent sans intérêt, mais quand il visionna les derniers jours le bijuu s'étouffa d'incrédulité avant d'exploser de rire, il n'y avais vraiment qu'au gamin que des trucs pareils arrivaient. Cependant ce n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il y paraissait et il devait le faire comprendre au crétin blond dont il squattait le ventre, il l'attira donc à lui pour une importante discussion qui commença comme cela.

"- Alors gamin tu t'es fait baiser par l'Uchiwa t'inquiètes ça ne fait que commencer.

\- Gneuh?

\- Laisses tomber abruti, tu comprendras bientôt. Sinon t'as une opportunité en or. Faut la saisir!

\- L'opportunité de crever oui! Il m'as vendu Kyubi, et je vais mourir le blond est en train de m'étouffer.

\- Mais non ils ne veulent pas te tuer, par contre ils sont complètement gaga de toi tu devrais en profiter pour leur faire exécuter tes quatre volontés. Remarque, je comprends t'es vraiment kawaï comme ça. Si tu ne crois pas demande un truc simple a celui que fait le plus peur, enfin pas à l'Uchiwa lui il est h.s. pour l'instant. Prend le poisson pané et demande lui ce que tu veux. Maintenant dégage que je puisse assister au spectacle."

Naruto sorti de son esprit très confus après sa discussion avec son démon, sa confusion augmenta quand il croisa le regard de l'aîné des Uchiwa, si c'était une autre personne il aurait dit que ses yeux brillaient de désir. Mais tout le monde savait qu'Itachi était asexué, même son petit frère était plus éveillé que lui, Sasuke lui évitait ses fan-gils tandis que le brun ne les calculaient même pas. Il y avais d'ailleurs une rumeur qui courait a Konoha disant que le grand brun avait estropié irrémédiablement une de ses admiratrices qui avait tenté de lui faire un câlin ce qu'il avait pris pour une tentative de meurtre. Se détournant de ses pensées sans aucun sens le blond se décida a voir si son bijuu avait raison et attira l'attention du porteur de Same-hada, et le regretta tout de suite car au vu de son sourire ce n'est pas avec sa chère épée que le nukenin allait le déchiqueter mais bien avec ses dents horriblement pointus. Une moquerie de Kyubi suffit à faire oublier tout prudence à son jinchuuriki qui allait lui prouver que non il n'était pas une poule mouillée.

"- Kisame-san j'ai un peu faim, vous croyez que je pourrais trouver quelque chose a manger ici?

\- Tu as faim Naruto-kun, pas étonnant avec cette brute épaisse d'Itachi ( regarder qui parle ! ) . Je suis sûr qu'il n'as même pas pensé à te nourrir mais t'inquiètes pas chibi. Tonton Kisame va bien s'occuper de toi. TOBI va chercher des ramens de chez Ichiraku à Konoha, le pauvre petit a besoin d'au minimum ça pour se remettre de ses émotions. Et dépêches toi ! Je te donne quinze minutes donc tu utilises ton ninjutsu spacio-temporel pour y aller et revenir, après tu te débrouilles, tu menaces, kidnappes voir massacres au besoin, mais je veux ces ramens. Maintenant ne t'inquiètes pas Naruto-kun on va bien s'occuper de toi, tu vas voir on va tellement te chouchouter que tu ne voudras plus nous quitter, tu seras comme un coq en pâte, mieux qu'à Konoha."

C'est en mangeant les ramens que Tobi lui avait ramené, il avait suffi à l'akatsukien de commander en disant que c'était pour Naruto pour avoir le service express, que le blond eu l'illumination, Kyubi avais raison il tenait une occasion en or massif, l'akatsuki était en adoration devant lui. Une expression calculatrice passa brièvement sur son visage, il allait devenir le maître et le mieux c'est qu'il n'aurait même pas à se battre pour ça une petite moue mignonne et tout ses souhaits serait exhaussés. Alors que Naruto se mit mentalement à ricaner de manière maléfique, le neuf queues se dit que ça faisait probablement un peu trop de temps qu'il squattait le ventre du blond car il commençait a déteindre sur lui.

Trois mois se passèrent ainsi, Naruto demandait quelque chose et aussitôt ses esclaves, pardon les dangereux nukenins de l'Akatsuki, se mettaient en quatre pour lui obtenir. Actuellement le blond se trouvait dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Itachi, et ce dernier se demandait comment il pouvait obtenir le cœur du kitsune dont il était tombé éperdument et irrémédiablement amoureux. On apprenait pas aux ninjas l'art de la séduction et des relations amoureuses et les seules connaissances qu'il possédait là dessus provenait du petit livre orange de Kakashi, le problème c'est que le blond était l'élève de l'auteur, donc il le verrait arriver, non il fallait qu'il soit plus subtile que ça. Et comme à chaque fois qu'Itachi réfléchissait ou fantasmait sur le blond, et c'était très souvent , il relâchait du ki qui pour une fois n'était pas chargé d'intentions meurtrières mais de luxure pure. Ça rendait Naruto dingue, sa main était devenue sa meilleure amie et il n'attendait qu'une chose que la bombe sexuelle brune lui saute dessus pour lui faire sa fête. Ce n'est donc pas étonnant si le blond craqua et hurla sur son colocataire en lui demandant si il comptait le baiser un jour plutôt que de le fixer comme une fan-girl énamourée. C'est un brun qui eut un bug, quand il entendit la déclaration de son doux et innocent kitsune,qui n'était innocent que dans son esprit, inutile de se rappeler qui furent ses deux senseïs, son cerveau redémarra avec difficultés car une bonne partie de son sang irriguait son deuxième cerveau. Mais quand il récupéra ses facultés mentales il se jeta sans attendre sur un kitsune plus que consentant.

Naruto regarda dans les yeux d'Itachi qui le dominait, son corps entier criait d'envie pour le brun, tout les deux le savaient et désormais ils ne pouvaient plus nier leurs désirs.

"-Je te veux, je veux que tu me baises, s'il te plaît Itachi j'en peux plus baises moi."

Itachi souris au cri du cœur de Naruto, il lui enleva doucement sa veste et son pantalon laissant le corps du kitsune nu sous lui. Le corps du jinchuuriki frissonna lorsque les mains d'Itachi explorèrent sa poitrine et son estomac, l'une des mains poursuivi son chemin jusqu'à caresser le sexe du blond pendant que l'autre main du brun défaisait son propre pantalon. Naruto laissa échapper un gémissement à la caresse sur son sexe douloureusement dur et une fois que le brun fut nu à son tour, il regarda son futur amant avec luxure avant de se coucher sur lui pour que leurs érections puissent frotter l'une contre l'autre.

La tête du blond roula de plaisir dévoilant sa gorge que le brun s'empressa d'embrasser et de marquer d'un suçon, ce qui fit gémir le jinchuuriki sous la sensation de marquage. Itachi commença à embrasser la poitrine de Naruto, chaque baisers descendant toujours plus bas le long du corps du blond jusqu'à atteindre le sexe érigé qui fut englouti d'un seul coup. Naruto siffla de plaisir quand il sentit la langue de son amant caresser la veine palpitante de sa bite. La tête d'Itachi montait et descendait tandis qu'il suçais durement le blond, après quelques minutes de ce traitement le blond n'en pouvait plus et il prévint son amant.

"Itachi je vais jouir."

En entendant cela, le brun cessa sa fellation ce qui fit gémir de dépit le blond.

"-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas tu vas jouir mais pas sans moi."

Itachi retourna rapidement Naruto sur le ventre et il l'entoura de ses bras pour qu'il se mette a genoux en écartant les jambes. Le brun suça alors rapidement trois doigts et commença à préparer délicatement son kitsune dont la respiration se fit de plus lourde devenant des gémissements tandis qu'il s'empalait sur les appendices qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. S'assurant que le blond était suffisamment préparer pour le recevoir Itachi enleva ses doigts pour le remplacer par son sexe.

Naruto recula le bassin pendant la pénétration faisant entrer en lui encore plus profondément la bite de son amant qui grogna sous le plaisir ressenti. Itachi attrapa les hanches du blond et commença a se mouvoir sur un rythme profond et rapide, il caressa à la même cadence le sexe de son amant. Amant qui accompagnait les mouvements forts faisant monter très rapidement le plaisir qui ne tarderait pas à les faucher. Le brun pouvait le sentir, les muscles se resserraient de plus en plus autour de sa queue et ses testicules faisaient de même.

"-I Itachi! Je ... je vais jouir!" Naruro criait sous la force du plaisir qui le parcourait, le brun lui répondit en caressant plus fortement son sexe l'amenant à éjaculer sur les couvertures tandis que dans une dernière poussée Itachi jouissait en lui.

Ils s'effondrèrent tout les deux sur le lit essoufflés (tu m'étonnes après ça qu'ils soient essoufflés!), Itachi s'écarta au dernier moment pour ne pas écraser son précieux kitsune. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que le reste de l'akatsuki les espionnais derrière la porte de leur chambre, planifiant des menaces de mort sur le porteur de sharigan au cas où il aurais la mauvaise idée de blesser leur chibi mascotte .

Après ça les mois passèrent plus ou moins tranquillement que se soit à Konoha ou au QG de l'Akatsuki, le village de la feuille parfaitement au courant de la situation du blond et de son amant et de leurs positions dans l'organisation criminelle avais décidé de faire de Naruto leur ambassadeur officiel auprès d'eux, la nouvelle c'était même propager à travers le continent . Il n' était donc pas rare de voir la joyeuse petite bande se balader au gré de leurs envie. Ce n'est donc pas anormal de voir Naruto débarquer à Konoha, non ce qui était étrange c'est qu'il ne ressemblait plus du tout à un chibi kitsune, il avait toujours les traits du renard mais là il était beaucoup plus démoniaque. En effet Kyubi avais décidé de faire preuve de mansuétude et d'arrêter de tenter de pendre possession de son hôte, en fait il s'amusait beaucoup plus en assistant aux aventures du blond.

Les habitants se demandaient quand même se qui avait pu énervé Naruto pour qu'il arbore la version dark kitsune, signe de très grande colère chez le blond hyperactif, avant de voir qu'il trainait par les cheveux un Sasuke Uchiwa très mécontent de ce traitement, derrière eux l'akatsuki au grand complet suivait tranquillement. Le blond balança son paquet au pied de la gondaïme qui plutôt que de faire sa paperasse avait préféré se balader dans son village.

"-Tiens je te rends ça , ça appartient à Konoha il me semble. Donc tu le récupères et tu en fais ce que tu en veux mais qu'il arrête d'emmerder Itachi ou je le transforme en pâtée pour Kyubi."

"Ah! C'est donc ça!" Se dirent les villageois, Sasuke avait essayer de tuer son frère et bien il avait de la chance d'être en vie, Orochimaru n' en avait pas eu autant, il faut dire que le Sennin déserteur avait louché sur Naruto et lui avait fait des remarques salaces sur son nouveau physique. Itachi n'avait pas du tout apprécier et même si il aurait bien voulu ramener le corps ou la tête à Konoha pour la prime, il ne restait plus un bout assez gros du serpent pour qu'il soit identifiable, Kakuzu avais bouder pendant un mois après ça. Les ninjas de l'Akatsuki avaient peut être oublié leur objectif de domination du monde grâce à Naruto. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il étaient tous de puissant ninjas, donc quand on voyait un manteau de l'akatsuki on les saluais et on évitait de les ennuyer sous peine de mourir, comme ce village de Kusa qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de droguer et kidnapper Naruto pour le vendre comme esclave sexuel, inutile de dire que l'aka n'avait pas apprécier qu'on s'en prenne à leur mascotte et que le village avait été rasé de la carte.

En tout cas les villageois de Konoha espérait que Sasuke comprendrait vite les nouvelles règles du jeu, sinon ils se chargeraient eux même de le tenir en laisse. Ils ne voulaient pas que leur kitsune perdent son sourire après tout il était si mignon quand il était en chibi qu'eux aussi étaient tomber sous le charme. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui espérait que Naruto ne se calme pas tout de suite, son amant Itachi, car quand le blond était dans cet état-là, c'était sa fête à lui, bon il boitait un peu le lendemain voir il n'arrivais pas se lever mais ça valait totalement le coup. Le blond déjà extrêmement baisable en temps normal devenait une pure bombe sexuelle à laquelle Itachi ne pouvait résister, et puis être uke de temps en temps c'était pas mal.


End file.
